


Michael makes an entrance, Jeremy makes some decisions

by normcorearthoe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, it's just a good gay time man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normcorearthoe/pseuds/normcorearthoe
Summary: The throng of students shifted and Michael stepped out.Jeremy swallowed. “That’s- that’s not Chr-”“Of course not! I told you, Jeremy, I’m in your brain. You can’t lie to me.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit--” Jeremy spun around, staring at the teenagers lounging backstage. Had everyone already been taken over? How could he tell? He turned to the Squip.

“This isn’t what I wanted!”

The Squip grinned like a shark. “It’s the only way to achieve what you want.” Jeremy felt his chest tighten. He was probably hyperventilating, but that was nothing new.

“I’ll- I’ll fight back! Alcohol messes you up, right?” He looked around again. Knowing the people around him, there was a good chance somebody had brought some form of booze- he’d just have to find it. “I’ll just get drunk!”

The Squip laughed. “And I’ll be back when you’re sober! Unless you plan on staying wasted forever?”

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, mind racing. “You’re a computer! There has to be some way to turn you off-”

“I would STOP there.” The Squip stepped closer. “Unless you want to end up like Rich.”

“Rich? What-” Jeremy flashed back to Jake’s Halloween party, Rich calling out-

“That’s it! Green Mountain Dew activates you, Red shuts you off!”

“Why do you think we had it discontinued? To stop me, you’d need a time machine back to the 1990’s!”

Shit, he was right. Except- “Or, a friend who’s so old school he buys 90’s soft drinks from the back room at Spencer’s gifts!”

The Squip gasped dramatically. Jeremy was triumphant for a moment, before it began laughing.

“Too bad you don’t have one of those anymore!”

Christ. Jeremy thought back to the party again, and what he'd said. How he'd left him there. He really didn’t deserve Michael’s help, but-

He pulled out his phone, pressed a button, and Siri popped up on the screen. “Michael- call Michael!” 

He heard crackling behind him and turned to see the Squip- glitching, kind of. Its voice rang out, distorted.

“I’M GOING TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE, JEREMY- IF I HAVE TO TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY TO DO IT.”

It loomed over him. He knew it couldn’t really touch him, but he felt his heart stop anyway-

And then, light streamed into the half-lit backstage as a door opened.

It was Michael, holding up a bottle.

Jeremy forgot about the evil supercomputer for a moment. He wanted to cry, a little.

“Michael makes an entrance!”

“Michael!” He sprinted into a hug, almost knocking Michael over. Michael gave a goofy smile.

“I was just in the audience thinking, ‘huh, this is pretty good for a school play’. And then I was like, ‘this is way too good for a school play!’ They’ve all been squipped, right?”

Jeremy’s stomach flipped. “Wait, you came to see me in the school play?” He wanted to cry more now. He wanted to hug Michael for, like, a few solid hours at least.

Michael laughed. “Even brought my own refreshments!” He presented the bottle to Jeremy.

Jeremy stared. “That’s-”

“Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research!” he turned to look at Jake, who was shuffling around on his crutches.

“Hey, Jake! This is gonna sound weird, but if I hold Jeremy down, will you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red for me?”

Jake shrugged. “That doesn’t sound weird at all,” he said as he shuffled over and Michael handed him the bottle.

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, A!”

Jake dropped the bottle, which spilled all over the stage. He also dropped his crutches, standing like he didn’t have two broken legs.

“Oh, shit! This is awesome!” Fuck.

Jeremy scrambled to pick up the bottle, but a sparkly high heel stomped on the ground about an inch from his fingers. He jerked his hand back and looked up, before jumping to his feet and hiding behind Michael.

“Oh, Christ," said Michael.

Brooke and Chloe stood between them and the bottle.

“Just so you know, we both totally forgive you,” said Brooke as she stepped forward menacingly.

Jeremy turned. “Michael, the bottle. There’s still a few drops left.”

“How am I supposed to get past them?”

“Apocalypse of the Damned! Level Nine!”

Michael broke into the most perfect dorky grin. “Excellent.”

Jeremy sprinted toward Brooke and Chloe to distract them as Michael slipped around. 

“Jeremy! I got the-” Jake tackled Michael. The other students closed in as Brooke and Chloe held him down and Jenna slowly approached with a beaker.

“Michael-”

“Catch!” Michael freed his arm and chucked the bottle to Jeremy, who almost dropped it but, thank god, didn’t.

“You don’t want to drink that, Jeremy!”

He turned to the Squip. “Why not?!”

The Squip smirked, one more card to play. “Be cause then you’ll never be-” he pointed past Jeremy’s shoulder-

“With him.”

The throng of students shifted and Michael stepped out.

Jeremy swallowed. “That’s- that’s not Chr-”

“Of course not! I told you, Jeremy, I’m in your brain. You can’t lie to me.”

Michael moved closer. “Jeremy, I want to be around you all the time. I’ve been so nervous to say anything- but you’re the most important person in my entire world. It’s been so hard not being around you.”

“It’s… not Michael either.”

The Squip appeared behind Michael. “I assure you, it is! Only his fears and insecurities have been removed.”

“I know you like me. You don't want to admit it, but I know you." 

Jeremy’s stomach flipped. “I-”

“It’s okay! I really, really like you back. I’ve liked you since seventh grade.”

“Uh.” Fuck. Shit.

Michael stepped closer. “You don’t have to do anything, you don't have to drink it. We can be together now. Jeremy,” he breathed out, “I love you.”

Jeremy couldn’t breathe. He heard the Squip behind him. 

“That’s your cue.”

He slowed his breathing, feeling the bottle in his hand.

“He’ll. He’ll do whatever I tell him to do.”

“I promised you’d get what you want.”

“Great.”

He leaned in close to Michael, so close he could feel his breath. His hair was messy. His eyes were a little unfocused.

He held the Mountain Dew Red to Michael’s lips.

“Drink this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a lil resolution yay

It had been a week. Michael hadn’t really talked to Jeremy since the whole Squip thing- it wasn’t like Jeremy had reached out. And Michael was okay with that, really! He had a lot of questions, but Jeremy probably did too- and he didn’t want to answer those. 

So it was all fine. Totally good. Maybe they could just never speak again- which would suck, but not as much as their friendship ending because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about his feelings.

The logical part of him knew it wasn’t his fault. The rest of him didn’t really care, because he’d told Jeremy he loved him and even though it was true they’d never said that to each other, not even platonically. And then Jeremy saved him. Which was only fair, really, after all the shit he pulled.

And maybe Michael was still a little mad about it. So not talking wasn’t fun, but it was better than confronting his best friend about like five different shitty things.

And that was how things were going until Jeremy texted him in fourth period.

Jerebear:  
Meet me after school?

Jerebear:  
Behind the auditorium

At first Michael was mad, because he’d just kind of been mad lately, but then he realized he really, really did want to have some answers. And maybe he missed Jeremy a little bit. So he went behind the auditorium after school.

Jeremy was already there. He was wearing that Eminem shirt and his hair was all poofy, and his eyes were all blue. They were always blue but they seemed bluer now that he was seeing them again.

Jeremy smiled when he saw Michael.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So, uh, a lot of stuff happened.”

Michael snorted. “Eloquent.”

“I mean, you’re wondering about some stuff, and I’m wondering about some stuff, and a surprising amount of people have told me to stop sulking and just talk to you.” 

“ Yeah, I am wondering about some stuff, like why the Squip turned me into a meat puppet.”

“That sounds gross, but. It was in my brain, and, like, read my thoughts, basically. So I guess it thought that would be incentive to… stop me?”

“Me confessing my eternal love would be incentive to stop you?”

Jeremy flushed. “Yeah- it wasn’t though.”

Michael snorted. “Gee, thanks.”

“No, I mean- it was using you, and making you say stuff to me that you didn’t mean, and it wasn’t fair. I couldn’t do that to you.”

Didn't mean?

“So, ok. You… you like me? Like actually? He did that because you like me?”

Jeremy looked away. “Yeah?”

“UM. When did that happen?”

“I don’t really know? I don’t- it sounds cheesy but I guess always, and maybe I didn’t really think about it, and then you showed up at the play and I realised that, like, I actually really missed you and what I did really sucked, and you’re the most important person in the world to me, or. Whatever.”

“Yeah, that sounds super cheesy, but okay.”

“I’m sorry, it’s really weird and I know you-”

“And you think that none of what I said was true?”

“... is it?”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“Is it?”

“Of course I fucking- you didn’t notice? Really? I have actually had a giant crush on you for like five years, and it took me saving your life and getting brainwashed by a computer or whatever for you to figure everything out?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Do you actually-”

Michael kissed him.

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh, awesome.”

Michael kissed him again and buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. He smelled like apples.

Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it's bad I just wanted to write something and wrote it all in one sitting, but I still kinda like it and it's cute


End file.
